Survival of humanity
by dylansmit2919
Summary: A group of people must survive a zombie apocalypse and find a cure for the world


StorySpark Story Generator Since I was a small boy I loved everything about zombie movies and playing those type of video games. But nothing could ever prepare you for the real thing.

I was an only child growing up and didn't have any siblings so I was pretty much happy with my live. I only haved two friends, Fred Cooper and Rose Scott. We were the best of friends inseparable.

As we got older and started college we didn't see a lot of each other but still kept in touch by phone. Fred and I knew each other since we were five years old and liked most of the same things including zombie stuff.

I met Rose in high school we were in the same class together. When I first saw her it was like love at first sight. Her beautiful long red hair, silky soft skin, blue eyes as wonderful as the day sky. I thought I was gonna explode when I saw her. It took me three months to finally get the courage to speak to her. After speaking to her we started to hang out.

One Fryday morning Fred calls me to say "dude turn of the TV and watch the news" in a hasty voice. I was in the garage at that time. I make my way through the garage and kitchen to the living room and turn on the TV.

Its a live news broadcast about the cities in chaos and the people running from other people trying to eat them. The first thing that goes through my mind is are my family ok and if they are still alive.

I pick up the phone and call my mom. But there is no answer and I call again still no answer. I call Fred next luckily he answered and I tell him to meet my at my house. I also tried to call Rose but she didn't pick up. A few minutes later Fred arrives and he tells me how the town is in chaos and people eating people. Man!

We check how much supplies we have in the cupboards. It doesn't look very promising. Its maybe enough for three days and the house isn't fortified enough. I run upstairs to grab the bags and camping gear. Fred gets the first aid kits and flashlight with extra batteries and knives from the drawer. We put the water and food in a separate bag.

We then take everything and put it in the car. Fred told me we mustn't forget to go to Rose's house to see if she is still there or if she is alive. We get in the car start the engine and off we go to her house.

Halfway through the town we stopped at a weapons shop. The front of the shop window was broken in thousands of pieces. Fred climbs out the car first grabbing a knife from the bag. I soon follow Fred also not forgotten a knife.

We approach the store cautiously trying not to attract any zombies. Fred tells me to go in first and I asked him why are you scared? Fred said no I'm not scared. I enter the store with my knife held up in front of me. Walking slowly on the broken glass with Fred behind me watching my back if any zombies enter the front door.

We search the place first to see if any one or any thing is there but it was clear no one was there. We grabbed the gun bag's from behind the counter and started to fill the bag's with as much guns and ammunition we could carry. A total of five bag's full we put in the car so we had enough for a small army. Next stop is the grocery store for food suppies we also noticed the fual is almost half. I told Fred wr must stop at a gas station to refuel and get extra canisters for the road ahead.

We have enough fual to make it to Rose's house so we go there first before going to the gas station. As we drive there are few zombies walking in the street. Its nearly sundown in an hour and we've reached her house. There are no sight that any one is still in the area.

Fred and I both take an assault rifle with extra clip rounds for safety. I also took my knife for incase just to be safe. Fred mentioned I must take the flashlight because its getting dark. I grab the flashlight from the car turning it on.

We then enter Rose's house calling her name softly. I don't think she can hear us said Fred. So we search the house in hope of finding her. We've already searched the kitchen, living room, bathroom and outside but we haven't found her. There's only one place left, her bedroom.

We head upstairs to the bedroom, I try to open the door but its locked. Fred says stand back I'll kick the door down. He walks a few steps back then runs kicking the door open. I enter the room first with my assault rifle in front of me, but there is no sign of Rose. I walk to the window opening the curtains and suddenly something jumps me from the closet with a knife in hand.

As I struggle to get it off me I realised it was Rose. She is still alive. I shout Rose its me, Dylan. She snaps out of whatever trans she was in and looks at me and says Dylan is that really you? Yes its me so calm down and put the knife away. She calms down takes n deep breath and says I'm ok now. Fred hears something outside and goes and checks it out. A few minutes later Fred runs in the room out of breath. We've got to move now!

I ask why and Fred said the zombies are on our asses. I told Rose to quickly grab a few things and lets get the hell out of there. We took all the food and supplies we could and got in the car. The decision was to go to the town next to get more supplies and fortifications supplies. Off we go in a hurry to get away from the zombies. 


End file.
